La Gryffindor que conquistó su corazón
by Preciossa
Summary: Sería un placer estar a su servicio...si no fuera una sangre sucia.


**_Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro._**

* * *

_- Señorita Granger.-dijo Moody provocando que la castaña pegase un bote del susto que le había metido._

- Profesor.-dijo ella respetuosamente.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Los deberes.-contestó la castaña un poco avergonzada. Moody giró su ojoloco y lo enfocó en el papel, que tenía el nombre de Ron Weasley y otro con el de Harry Potter. El joven mortífago suponía lo que estaba pasando, por eso decidió echar una mano a la castaña.

- ¿De tus amigos?-preguntó él con algo de enfado. Hermione se sonrojó de sobremanera.-No deberías hacéselos, señorita Granger. Se acostumbrarán y no aprenderán nada.

- Pero si no les ayudo, suspenderán y será mi culpa.-contestó ella mientras bostezaba de lo cansada que se sentía. Moody la miró, estaba más delgada que hace unos meses y tenía unas ojeras demasiado marcadas. ¡Esto había que pararlo, porque sino la muchacha caería enferma!

- ¿Tú culpa? ¿Porqué? ¿Por ser inteligente?-preguntó Moody.-Los mediocres se aprovechan de los inteligentes, porque saben que son los únicos que les pueden echar una mano sin que ellos tengan que esforzarse. Esta escuela está llena de alumnos mediocres que no soportan que los demás sobresalgan en algo, por eso se acercan a ellos y les hacen creer que son sus amigos, les chantajean para que les hagan sus trabajos y deberes mientras ellos están disfrutando de su tiempo libre. Por eso el genio está condenado a la soledad, Granger. No tengas miedo a la soledad, ni a las burlas de tus compañeros, no permitas que te utilicen de esta forma, pelea por tu derecho de ser una mujer inteligente e independiente, nunca dependas de nadie, sobre todo de aquellos que dicen ser tus amigos pero que no te tratan como tal. No necesitas hacerle el trabajo sucio a nadie para ser aceptada, porque tú vales mucho más que esto. Preocúpate por tí misma, Granger, haz tus propios trabajos y deberes y una vez que los hayas echo, disfruta de la vida, que desgraciadamente es demasiado corta; corre por los jardines, báñate en el lago, nada un poco, monta en escoba, lee bajo la sombra de algún árbol, ríete...estoy seguro de que también podrás buscar en un chico algo más que amistad, no es ningún secreto los sentimientos que el joven Krum tiene por ti y estoy seguro de que no es el único te mira y busca en ti algo más que amistad. No tengas miedo de enamorarte, ni de ser feliz. Aunque la mayoría de los chicos no se te acerquen, no te preocupes por ellos, la juventud de hoy en día prefiere una chica tonta con el cerebro completamente vacío porque las inteligentes les dejarían en evidencia, pero no le temas a eso, porque no merece la pena; tú vales mucho más que ellos y algún día encontrarás a alguien que te quiera por como eres y que no ponga ningún obstáculo a tu inteligencia, entonces sabrás que te ama de verdad. Si malgastas tu tiempo de esta manera, quitándote tu tiempo de felicidad que tanto te mereces, los mediocres saldrán ganando porque tú haces todo el trabajo y les consigues su aprobado.

Hermione empezó a sollozar, la verdad es que estaba tan cansada...parecía que últimamente todo el mundo la requería para algo y apenas tenía tiempo libre. Moody no tenía mucha experiencia en dar abrazos, pero parecía que la chica se iba reconfortando poco a poco.

- ¿Hace cuanto no comes ni duermes en condiciones?-preguntó Moody.

- Una semana.-contestó ella.-Apenas he tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

- La salud es lo más importante que tiene una persona, Granger.-dijo Moody.-No la descuides porque otros quieren que lo hagas. Pero sobre todo, utiliza tu inteligencia, no pasa nada por quererla para beneficios propios.

- ¿Eso no sería muy Slytherin?-preguntó Hermione.

- Ese es uno de los defectos que tiene este colegio, Granger.-confesó Moody.-Clasifican a las personas en casas. Si eres inteligente, te ponen en Ravenclaw, si eres orgulloso, te ponen en Slytherin y si eres valiente te clasifican para Gryffindor y el resto va a Huffelpuff. Según ellos, no existe un punto medio, pero están muy equivocados. Si eres demasiado valiente, te conviertes en temerario y acabas en el cementerio, a seis metros bajo tierra tarde o temprano; si eres demasiado inteligente es que te crees superior, por lo que nadie te dirige la palabra, si eres demasiado orgulloso, todos te harán el vacío, por lo que no puedes encontrar a nadie que no te mire como si no fueras un bicho raro. Y si no sobresales en nada, eres del montón y los demás pueden restregarte por las narices todos sus méritos, porque se creen superiores. Sé más inteligente que ellos, Granger, posees la inteligencia necesaria como para pisar a todos si tú quisieras, podrías ser poderosa, pero sin ser por ello malvada, con un poco más de orgullo y astucia podrías mejorar muchísimo y no por ello serías peligrosa para nadie que tú quisieras. Eres más de lo que todos se creen, Granger. Nadie da por tí ni un sólo galeón debido a tus orígenes muggles, demuéstrales que se equivocan, imponte a aquellos que creen que tienen algún poder sobre tí, pero que no son más que marionetas de la sociedad.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Sólo alguien que sabe mucho sobre la vida.-dijo Moody sonriendo al comprobar que la joven Gryffindor se había dado cuenta de quien era realmente.

- ¿Porqué me cuentas todo esto?

- Porque tienes demasiado potencial, Granger, sólo que lo estás desperdiciando. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Granger, se te ha concedido un don excepcional, tu inteligencia. Úsala como es debido y endurece tu carácter, no permitas que nadie te rebaje, porque estás por encima de los demás, sólo que no lo quieres ver.-dijo Moody antes de irse.

No tenía ni idea de como Hermione Granger se las había arreglado para encontrarme sin que nadie lo notase. Todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado, la muerte de Cedric Diggory y mi verdadera identidad. Ella no pasaba desapercibida tan fácilmente, no sólo por ser amiga del famosísimo Harry Potter, sino porque era la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Y sin embargo allí estaba ella, delante de mi, dentro de poco vendría el Ministro de Magia acompañado por un dementor, ambos sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que el dementor vendría dentro de poco, no estaba seguro de que le daba más miedo, el beso que pondría fin a su vida...o ella. Hermione era gloriosa en su ira, nunca te sabías lo que podías esperar cuando se enfadaba. Y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que la joven Gryffindor estaba realmente cabreada y desearía matarle. Y era totalmente comprensible, durante los últimos meses la hice creer que era su amigo y me acercaba a ella, pero sólo lo hacía para llevar a Potter a la muerte.

Podía entender perfectamente porque ella estaba enfadada. Aunque ahora estaba llorando, suponía que la muchacha tendría ganas de gritarle, pero él también estaba seguro de que la joven castaña sabía que sería peligroso si la descubrían allí. Aunque los efectos del Veritaserum no habían pasado del todo, y todavía no podía mentir, podía resistir a las preguntas guardando silencio. Pero ella no tenía una lista interminable de preguntas tal y como me lo había imaginado, sólo tenía una.

Hermione quería saber el motivo por el que él lo había echo. ¿Pero cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle que la razón por la que la odio es su mejor amigo? Ella podría ser una Sangre Sucia del montón, pero sé que es mucho más de lo que aparenta. No es un peón que deba morir en el campo de batalla sacrificándose por un rey loco que no tiene ni idea de como manejar las piezas de su propio tablero. No, ella es mucho más, es una reina sin reclamar su derecho al trono. Una líder camuflada entre la multitud. Es valiente y valerosa, una verdadera Gryffindor, leal con los suyos. Y por mucho que me odie ahora, yo nunca podría odiarla, porque sé a la perfección el verdadero potencial de la chica. Aunque su sangre sea la causa de que muchos mortífagos la tengan en su lista de próximas muertes, ella no es como las demás. Podría ser mejor que todos los mortífagos y aurores, podría ser más poderosa que Dumbledore y que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, porque ella era una auténtica líder, no como el Niño que Vivió, que no es más que un peón que quiere ser rey, pero que sus hilos los maneja Dumbledore.

Pero no puedo responderla eso, porque equivaldría a traicionar a mi Señor, y no me he escapado de Azkaban para ponerme bajo el liderazgo de una chica a la que debería odiar, pero que en realidad venero más que al propio Señor Oscuro. Si tan sólo la muchacha fuese de Sangre Pura...las cosas serían diferentes, podría guiarla por el camino de la sabiduría y el poder, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella podría protegerme de la Orden si el Señor Oscuro perdía la batalla.

Ambos sentimos el frío invadir la habitación. Hermione me mira y veo que comprende a la perfección la situación que va a venir ahora, veo el horror en sus ojos, pero yo no tengo miedo, he cumplido la misión que se me encomendó y El Señor Oscuro estará satisfecho con mi trabajo. Mi muerte será sólo el comienzo de otras muchas que habrá en el futuro por intentar exterminar el mundo de esa escoria muggle que tanto detestamos los auténticos magos.

La miro y veo que está a punto de volver a llorar, me lo vuelve a preguntar y sonríe, pero yo no respondo. Entonces ella se acerca un poco más a mi, como si no me tuviese miedo, aunque sé que no es así, sé que la asusto, pero como buena Gryffindor tiene que aparentar lo contrario.

- ¿Porqué me diste todos esos consejos?-preguntó ella. Eso es algo que me pilló desprevenido.

- Porque la sociedad no puede evitar valerse de los que verdaderamente tienen potencial. Lo dije aquella vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Los consejos que te di, eran auténticos, recuérdalos siempre.

Entonces ella empezó a hacer algo que jamás me imaginé. Se acercó a las cuerdas que me inmovilizaban, y con un movimiento de varita, me desató completamente. Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando sentí que ella me cogía de la mano y me ayudaba a levantarme.

- ¿Qué haces?-pregunté aún sin comprender nada. Lo asocié la pregunta que me hizo hace un par de meses sobre las maldiciones imperdonables y no pude evitar preguntarme si de verdad no querría matarme ella misma. El auténtico terror invadió mi cuerpo, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Y si así fuera ¿lo haría rápido o se entretendría en torturarme hasta la muerte? Con ella jamás se sabía.

- Tú me diste consejos y me abriste los ojos, yo te salvo la vida.-contestó simplemente mientras yo la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca. ¿Qué clase de persona racional hacía eso? Salvar la vida de alguien del bando contrario que casi había llevado a la muerte al único que podría salvar al mundo. En ese momento tenía serias dudas de la inteligencia de la muchacha ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que yo podría atacarla en cualquier momento?-Con esto pago mi deuda.-dijo mientras me pasaba una Saeta de Fuego que reconocí enseguida, pues era de Harry Potter. Yo cogí la escoba rápidamente y me dirigí a la ventana, no muy seguro de si debería darla la espalda, no fuera a ser que se le cruzaran los cables, aunque sabía que ella no era de las que atacaban por la espalda. Pero antes de empezar a volar, no pude evitar girarme y mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Porqué?-pregunté. Tiene gracia que lo hiciera, porque era lo mismo que me había preguntado ella hace apenas unos minutos.

- Evitaste que cayera en una depresión.-contestó Hermione.-Estaba tan cansada y exhausta, que me estaba reeplanteando ir a la enfermería a por somníferos o a por algo que me ayudase a despejar mi mente. Si no me hubieses dado esos consejos, no podría haber asistido al baile. Ahora ya puedes volver con Tu Señor, y yo volveré al lado de Harry para ayudar a destruir a Voldemort, yo ya he pagado mi deuda.

- Gracias.-la digo y es ahí donde me doy cuenta de que sería un verdadero honor estar bajo el liderazgo de Hermione Granger, porque ella es todo lo contrario al Señor Oscuro, ella se preocuparía por sus peones, aunque fuese la reina, ella sabe ver el lado bueno de cada uno, y eso es algo que en esos momentos yo agradecía mucho. Porque estaba seguro, de que era precisamente eso lo que la había llevado a salvar mi vida. Después dí una patada al suelo y salí volando por la ventana, mientras veía como Hermione salía de allí para volver al lado del Niño que Vivió.


End file.
